PTRS-41
The PTRS-41 is an anti-tank rifle used by the Soviet Armed Forces during World War II. It appears in Call of Duty as a mounted weapon and in Call of Duty: World at War ''as a portable sniper rifle. ''Call of Duty In Call of Duty, the PTRS-41 appears in the level Pavlov's House. It fires anti-tank rounds which is the only way to destroy enemy tanks in this level Image:Ptrs_1.png|The PTRS-41, as seen in Call of Duty. Image:Cod PTRS.jpg|Using the Mounted PTRS-41 Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer In Call of Duty: World at War, the functionality of the PTRS-41 is changed from an anti-tank rifle to a scoped sniper rifle. It is seen during Soviet Red Army Campaign missions. It is extremely powerful, being the only weapon that takes only one hit to kill at any range. In the mission Vendetta, it can be used. It can be found after the player fends off the first large group of German soldiers while covering comrades. After they advance, and after the player fends off some Wehrmacht in close range, there will be a mounted MG42. Near it, leaning against a wall, will be the PTRS-41. The mission Heart of the Reich also harbors this sniper rifle during the end of the mission in which it is located in a ruined building before stepping foot inside the Reichstag. It is also available in the mission Downfall in which the player will snipe the opposing German forces on the opposite side of the balcony and then provide fire support for comrades on the bottom of the Parliament floor. Multiplayer The PTRS-41 is unlocked at level 57. It is often likened to the Barrett .50 Cal seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It also classed in-game as a bolt action rifle, even though the player uses it like the semi-automatic rifle it truly is. The PTRS-41 and the Barrett .50 Cal are often compared to each other, though the PTRS-41 has a larger round. They are similar in that they are both very loud with similar recoil. The PTRS does nearly the same amount of damage as all of the scoped bolt actions (multipliers aside) in-game. Note that it can fire faster than bolt action rifles (there is still a small pause between the shots, but not as much as bolt actions) and reloads quicker by placing a full magazine in instead of reloading each round one by one, though this becomes a slow reload when the bolt must be released during a dry reload. In this case, the bolt action rifle's reload would be far faster if firing 1 or 2 shots and then reload, or use reload canceling. Also, the PTRS-41 does not sway as much as the bolt actions when scoped (4 degrees instead of 6). This makes it the second most accurate sniper, behind the M1 Garand. For sniping, the PTRS-41 outclasses all bolt action rifles in terms of rate of fire and accuracy, but ties them in everything else, as the base damage for all snipers is 70. The general rule in a multiplayer game is that the PTRS-41, just like all the other bolt-action rifles, is a single-shot kill anywhere except the limbs when using the Stopping Power perk. Without the Stopping Power perk however, it requires two shots to any section of the body except the head, chest, and neck. The PTRS-41 is extremely loud as shots can easily be heard from across even the largest maps. Also, the PTRS-41 is the only primary weapon that can do noticeable damage to tanks. Although it doesn't do very much (depending on where the shot hits it can do from around 10-30 damage, out of 1350 health), other guns do less than 1 damage per bullet. Unlike other sniper rifles the PTRS-41 is so powerful that it is possible to shoot off an opponent's limbs and send gore flying out from the opponent's body (this being due to the 14.5x114mm caliber the PTRS is chambered in, which is much larger than that of any other sniper rifle). Nazi Zombies It appears in all Nazi Zombie levels, and it is the only sniper rifle available in Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese. It is a very powerful weapon, being capable of one-shot killing zombies even in the higher levels. It should only be used if the user is covered, otherwise it becomes easy for zombies to overwhelm the player. When the PTRS-41 is placed in the Pack-a-Punch Machine in Der Riese it is turned into "The Penetrator". Image:ptrs_5.png|Notice how the barrel length of the PTRS is shorter than in the picture. Image:ptrsiron_5.png|Scoped View File:PaP_PTRS.jpg|The Pack-a-Punched version of the PTRS-41: The Penetrator Trivia * Looking closely at the PTRS-41 when out of ammo, notice that there is still a cartridge in the chamber. This is the same with the Gewehr 43. * The weapon is unlocked in multiplayer at a level equal to its caliber, 57 (the cartridge the PTRS fires is a .57 of an inch in diameter). * Interestingly enough, the player can hold more ammo for this weapon and any other regular bolt action rifle despite the PTRS-41 and the ammunition it uses being much bigger and heavier. *The PTRS-41 has no scope and has ironsights in Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies for the iPod Touch and iPhone. *In Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies ''for the iPod Touch and iPhone, the PTRS-41 has no recoil via ADS, but when hip fired it has recoil. *The serial number is P1750319. *The PTRS-41 seems to have one of the most steady holds when zoomed into the scope, compared to the M1 Garand scoped.In ''World at War's multiplayer, the PTRS-41 probably classed as a bolt action rifle so that the player will receive a ghillie suit along with it, since as a regular rifle they would not. *In World at War Nazi Zombies, The Penetrator has been known as the easiest gun to activate the Fly Trap as it is obviously the easiest to aim with. It is also underrated as it is a very strong weapon as mentioned above. Video 400px Gameplay with the PTRS-41 in Call of Duty: World at War Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons